Straight from the Heart
by Sunrise in Silver
Summary: Mallory opens up about her past to Nosedive, both realizing that they have feelings for each other. *FINISHED!* *There might be a sequel. If there should be one, let me know.*
1. A Late Night Talk

Straight from the heart  
  
1 By Nova 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I love the ND/MM pairing, so I'm adding one to the growing stories that is all for it. Some parts in this story have my character, Angela McMallard, in it. I'm not sure if I'm posting an introductory story on Angela or not. This story's an experiment, helping me to determine if I'll put anymore Mighty Duck stories up.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mallory tossed and turned, finding that she couldn't fall asleep. A lot of things had been on her mind and she needed to speak to someone, to let out all the restlessness that she felt. Sitting up, she moved the bed sheets off her legs and slung her feet off the side of the bed.  
  
Not bothering to turn on any lights, she moved to the door, opened the door and walked though it, the door closing automatically. She needed to find someone near by, someone who would listen.  
  
She walked for a couple minutes and found a door, it being Nosedive's dorm. Sighing, she knocked on the door. Inside his dorm, Nosedive heard the knocking. Groaning, he took the pillow out from under his head and covered his ears, annoyed.  
  
"Go away! I'm tryin' to sleep." Dive said in his sleep.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Mal said.  
  
"Mal?" Dive asked, his eyes shooting open.  
  
"No, it's the ice cream man, of course it's me! I need to talk to you." Mal insisted.  
  
"Fine, I'm getting up." Dive said.  
  
He staggered to the door and opened it.  
  
"I know it's late at night, but I can't get to sleep. I need to speak with you." Mal said, coming in.  
  
"Just come in whenever you feel like it." Dive said, still annoyed a little bit.  
  
"Sorry Nosedive." Mal said as she sat down on the foot of his bed.  
  
"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Dive asked, returning to the bed.  
  
"It's what I'm going to tell you. I need to get this off my mind." Mal said.  
  
"Then tell me. I'm all ears." Dive said.  
  
Mal lowered her head a little and sighed. She lifted her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"Have you ever felt, different, since we arrived here two years ago?" Mal asked.  
  
"Not really." Nosedive replied. "Why? Do you?" He asked.  
  
"Kind of. Somehow, I felt that by rescuing Angela from Dragaunus and bringing her back into my life would fill the void I have inside. It hasn't, but I feel that I need something else." Mal replied solemnly.  
  
"What would that be?" Dive asked.  
  
"I just don't know." Mal replied, lying on her side. "I felt that if I just talk with someone, I'd know what's missing."  
  
"We'll talk for as long as you feel like." Dive said, pausing. "Until we find whatever it is that you feel is missing."  
  
"I feel that you've matured since we were formally introduced." Mal said, tracing the design on bed quilt.  
  
Dive chuckled.  
  
"I can't say matured." Dive said. "But I grew up a little."  
  
"I guess I can give you that much." Mal said. "You would have thrown me out by now." She added, a little smile showing.  
  
"I'm not that cruel." Dive said. "You needed to talk to someone, and people wouldn't have opened their doors for you."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Mal said with a hearty laugh.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Dive asked.  
  
"I guess you do have some kinda heart." Mal replied.  
  
"I have a big heart. Considering what happened to me though childhood." Dive said.  
  
"You never told me about your childhood." Mal said.  
  
"I thought Angie would have told you, or at least one of your brothers." Dive said.  
  
"They felt it wouldn't have been my business. Plus, we had problems of our own." Mal said, averting her eyes again to the bed spread.  
  
Dive gasped.  
  
"What kind of problems?" Dive asked.  
  
"I thought you'd know by now." Mal said. "You and Angie have been friends since you two were in diapers."  
  
"She wouldn't tell me. She only told me a little bit, because I kept on buggin' her until she told me, so I would stop annoying her so much." Dive said. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Well, in my family, there were three sons and two daughters, Angie and me being the last two. Their names were, or are, because I don't know if they're still alive, the names were Adien, Brent and Drake. When my mother died of cancer, Angie and I were very young, and Adien, Brent and Drake took over. Brent protected Angie, because they were close and Adien protected me for the same reasons. Drake didn't know what to do. Four years later, my father died in a car accident, leaving us to fend for ourselves. When the government found out that our parents had died, they swooped in and put us to separate foster homes. Since Adien and Brent were of age, they tried to get guardianship of us, but they failed." Mal replied.  
  
"I only remember one of the three brothers, Brent." Dive said. "As I remember, you and Angie were put in foster home together."  
  
"They didn't dare separate Angela and me because we were so young." Mal said. "They couldn't get guardianship because they couldn't hold a job long enough to have a steady flow of income. So, after the boys graduated, Brent went into the Military, Adien went into the Air Force and Drake went into the Navy. Angie and I were moved from foster home to foster home, like you and Wildwing. There were two particular houses we had lived in, those parents would beat us, and made us do crap for them; one of our foster fathers even went as far as raping both of us. Brent and Adien heard about what was happening, they told the head of the local child services and demanded that we were to be moved to a safer foster home." She added.  
  
"What happened next?" Dive asked.  
  
Mallory drew in a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"They did nothing!" Mal replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Those so- called case-workers let them beat us! When Angel and I heard their solution, we couldn't believe it. When our brothers came to check up on us, we'd beg them to let us stay with them. Drake said that they were trying their hardest to help us. The next year, we ended up right back where we started, the orphanage. That's what the courts thought would be a great solution. Yeah right."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Dive asked.  
  
"The older kids would pick on us and beat the crap out of us. That same year, Brent married and had twins. All his attention was either focused on his children or the army. Angela was heartbroken. Drake took his place, but they would argue all the time, keeping me awake at night. One night, he hit Angie unintentionally. I went right to her aid and defended her, I yelled at him, telling him to take a hike. Without a word, Drake left and never came back. We still don't know what happened to Adien." Mal said.  
  
"Oh my god." Dive breathed in response.  
  
"When I turned seventeen and Angela turned sixteen, we decided to stay with Aunt Analisa and Uncle Gabriel. With their help, we got trauma counseling. The little counseling I received helped me. I got more counseling than Angie did, which in my opinion did her no good. I decided to go into the military right after I graduated. I knew that Angela would be safe with Analisa, I so wrong. They kicked her out of the house a couple of months after I left. I focused on my commando training, thinking that my sister would be safe with them." Mal said.  
  
"I remember that, because Angel stayed with us, even though Cassias objected, the reason being that my brother was dating your sister." Dive said. "He was afraid that they would sleep together, and that Wildwing would get Angela pregnant. So he monitored them."  
  
"I never saw my sister again until we rescued her from Dragaunus. I felt guilty. Angela has told me that she has forgiven me, she doesn't know why, but she has." Mal said.  
  
Nosedive sat there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone what you told me?" Dive asked.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered." Mal replied.  
  
"It would have." Dive said, pausing. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel better, a little." Mal replied. "I think I just need someone to talk to, like a friend."  
  
"We are friends, kinda." Dive said.  
  
"I guess we are." Mal said with a yawn.  
  
She got up off the bed and gave Nosedive a hug, surprising him a little.  
  
"Thanks." Mal said.  
  
"For what?" Dive asked.  
  
"For listening." Mal replied.  
  
"I'm always next door if you need an amigo to talk with. You can tell me about almost everything, but none of the girly crap." Dive said.  
  
"I will." Mal said.  
  
Mal walked out of the room and back to hers, getting into bed and finally getting to sleep. Nosedive couldn't though. Questions crossed his mind, like, why would Mallory want to speak to him? Why was she being this open with him? Questions he needed answered, but in the morning. Nosedive closed his eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it! This is just chapter one. I'm working on chapter two and it'll be up soon! 


	2. Taking a teammate's advice

Straight from the Heart  
  
By Nova 2002  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Nosedive woke up and followed his usual routine. He entered the Mess Hall, and saw that Mallory was already there, drinking coffee. He sat next to her, getting her attention.  
  
"Morning Nosedive." Mal said.  
  
"Morning. I've got a few questions." Dive asked.  
  
"That is?" Mal asked.  
  
"Why did you even come to speak to me?" Nosedive asked. "After all the pranks I've pulled on you?"  
  
"I told you, you're the closest person. You have some, kinda, idea of what I went though, and how I protected Angela like Wildwing protected you." Mallory replied.  
  
There was more than that answer. It was the way she felt towards him, it was the way she jumped a little internally at the very sight of him, how the feeling made her toes curl. She smiled at him.  
  
"I just needed someone to listen to me." Mallory said. "I mean, no one else will, because they never would have experienced what I did, what I went though as a child."  
  
"You could have gone to someone else." Nosedive said.  
  
Mallory got a little annoyed, but didn't let it hinder her feelings.  
  
"I didn't feel like going to someone else." Mallory said, making up an excuse. "Well, I'll see ya around."  
  
Wildwing came in with Angela following. Both were in disbelief by what they were witnessing.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me spilling my guts last night." Mallory said.  
  
"No problem." Nosedive said.  
  
Mallory and Nosedive left, going in separate directions. Angela and Wildwing looked at each other with shock.  
  
"Well, that's a first." Wildwing said.  
  
"They're actually…getting along." Angela said, an eyebrow shooting up.  
  
Practice rolled around, and Wildwing wanted answers.  
  
"What happened between you and Mallory last night?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Mal and I talked about our pasts, mainly hers. She just needed someone one close to her dorm to talk to." Nosedive replied.  
  
"And she picked you?" Wildwing asked, one eyebrow shot up.  
  
"I don't know why big bro. There's just, something funny going on with Mal. She acts funny around me." Nosedive replied.  
  
"Girls are funny like that." Duke said, skating up to them.  
  
"Not all girls." Wildwing said, taking defense.  
  
"Chill." Duke said. "I didn't mean all girls."  
  
"I don't know guys; Mal seems to be, acting weird." Dive said, as he stole a glance at Mallory  
  
Tanya, Mallory and Angela were having their own conversation.  
  
"It's very strange." Mal said.  
  
"What is?" Tanya asked.  
  
"The way I've been feeling around Nosedive." Mal replied. "It's something I've never felt before."  
  
"Can you describe it?" Angela asked.  
  
"I'll try. Inside, I jump a little at the very sight of him, how the feeling make my toes curl. It feels like someone punched me, I feel woozy when I see him." Mal replied.  
  
"I think it points to one conclusion." Tanya said.  
  
"What's that?" Mal asked.  
  
"You've got a crush." Tanya replied.  
  
"A crush?" Mal asked.  
  
"Yep. You're in love with him." Angela replied.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I've got a question." Tanya said. "Do you like the way you're feeling towards Nosedive?"  
  
"I don't know. Last night, I went and talked to Nosedive, about things that I've never told anyone about, not even you Angie." Mal replied.  
  
"But Nosedive loves to pull pranks on you, and only you." Angela said.  
  
"I don't know why he does that." Mal said.  
  
"The feeling's going to keep bugging you until you admit them inside of yourself." Tanya said.  
  
"I guess." Mal said, looking over towards Dive.  
  
Once the buzzard rang, practice was over. After practice, Mallory went to her room to think. Mal lay down on her bed, not knowing what to do about her feelings for Nosedive.  
  
That night, Mal decided to talk to Dive again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen when Mallory goes to Dive's dorm again? Find out in Chapter three! 


	3. The mistake of going back

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She knocked on his door.  
  
"Dive, it's me again." Mal said.  
  
"Need someone to talk to?" Dive asked.  
  
"Yes." Mal replied. "Please let me in."  
  
Dive got up off his bunk and tidied his room up a bit.  
  
"Just a sec!" Dive said.  
  
"Fine." Mal said. "But I'm only waiting here for a second, then I'm leaving!"  
  
After waiting a couple seconds, the door opened. She was surprised that his room was clean.  
  
"You finally got around to cleaning your room. Last night it was a total pigsty." Mal said, looking around as she walked in.  
  
"I love a messy room." Dive said.  
  
"Sure you do. And you wonder where your missing things are." Mal said, sitting down on the couch. "Have you ever thought for one second looking in your room whenever you lose something?"  
  
"No, I never thought about that." Dive said.  
  
"You're such a typical blonde." Mal said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Did you come to insult me more?" Dive asked. "Or do you really want to talk to me?"  
  
"No…no…I'm sorry." Mal said. "Internal reflexes."  
  
Dive sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Dive asked.  
  
"I want to know about your past." Mallory replied.  
  
"I wanna know why you're acting funny." Dive said.  
  
Mal went silent and looked straight ahead  
  
"Something wrong?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"No." Mal replied. "Do you hate me?" She asked, looking at him square in the eyes.  
  
"Hate you? No." Nosedive replied. "Do you?"  
  
"No, it's just that I get very aggravated when you play your childish jokes on me, like putting hair color in my hair gel, putting itching powder in my body lotion, stuff like that. I get mad when you pull stuff on me. I just hate being the sole victim of your immaturity." Mal replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nosedive said. "I-I-I just get bored easily. I can't play any jokes on Duke, Wildwing and Angie, they know when I'm about to play a prank; Tanya's too boring to on and Grin's too mellow to beat me up. You're so fun to play pranks on."  
  
Mal gave him a weird look.  
  
"Anymore reasons why you pull pranks on me?" Mal asked.  
  
"Uh, that's pretty much it." Nosedive replied, lying.  
  
Mallory moved off the couch and onto the floor, scooting over so she was next to Dive's knees. There was a long silence. Mallory decided to break the ice.  
  
"So, um…" Mal started.  
  
"Is there something wrong with you?" Dive asked.  
  
That took Mallory by surprise  
  
"What do you mean?" Mal asked.  
  
"You've been acting kinda strange around me lately." Nosedive replied.  
  
"I'm fine Nosedive." Mal said.  
  
"No, you're not, you're not yourself." Dive said.  
  
"How would you know?" Mal asked.  
  
"Mal, give me a break, we've known each other, for what, two and a half years." Dive replied.  
  
"That's after being formally introduced. But that doesn't mean jack." Mal said.  
  
Mal moved away from him a little, feeling the intense sensual tension between them. She knew that going to talk to him was a mistake.  
  
She put her hand on the couch cushion, it aiding her in getting herself off the floor. She stood up. Dive grabbed her hand and held it with a firm hold, making her whirl around to meet his eyes again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dive asked.  
  
"This was a mistake." Mal said.  
  
"If you thought this was a mistake, then why did you come in the first place?" Dive asked, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"I wanted to get to know you better before I counted on my chances of ever asking you out!" Mal replied. "Is that so wrong?"  
  
Dive didn't answer, that was answer enough for Mal.  
  
"Let go of my hand Dive." Mal said firmly. "Now."  
  
Nosedive let go of her hand and looked at the wall, confused. Mal rushed out of his room and returned to hers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Does Nosedive have a crush on Mallory? Find out in chapter four 


	4. Brotherly Advice

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wildwing knocked on Nosedive's door, but no one answered, making him worry, since he'd always answer the door.  
  
"Nosedive! It's Wildwing! I know you're in there!" Wildwing said.  
  
"Let yourself in bro." Dive said.  
  
Wildwing opened the door and walked right up to Nosedive. He took a seat next to his moping brother.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Wildwing asked. "You're, acting strange. We ordered pizza and everyone came to eat, but you didn't, after Angela told you that supper was ready."  
  
"I'm fine." Dive said.  
  
"I know when something's bothering you. Don't you want to talk about it, you know, let it out?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Mal's got feelings for me." Dive blurted out.  
  
"What?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"You heard what I said." Dive replied. "I just need time for it to sink in. So I'd kindly appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone for a while."  
  
That took Wildwing completely by surprise.  
  
"If you want me to leave, I will." Wildwing said, his feelings a little hurt  
  
Wildwing was just about to leave when Nosedive stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave. I need someone to talk to. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just so confused." Nosedive said. "I need some advice."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Wildwing said, walking towards the couch and sitting down.  
  
"What do you do when someone who you think hates you, tells you that she's got feelings for you?" Dive asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're getting at." Wildwing replied, confused.  
  
"When you and Angie really met at summer camp years ago, did you have feelings for her right away?" Dive asked.  
  
"No, and she didn't have feelings for me either." Wildwing replied. "Do you think that you have feelings for Mal?"  
  
Nosedive didn't answer for a couple minutes.  
  
"I just don't know how I feel, about Mal, about anything or anyone." Dive replied  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"When did you know that you were in love with Angie?" Dive asked.  
  
"I just, knew." Wildwing replied, "Like you will know if you're in love with Mallory. It's just a feeling that you get."  
  
Wildwing paused.  
  
"It looks like Mal made the first move." Wildwing said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"She made the first move by admitting to you and to herself that she in love with you." Wildwing replied.  
  
"But not in the same context." Dive said.  
  
"It's time for you to take the next step, and tell her how you feel." Wildwing said.  
  
"Then what happens?" Dive asked.  
  
"The rest is up to fate." Wildwing answered, getting up again.  
  
"Wait, I've got a couple more questions." Dive said.  
  
"For a careless free spirited teen, you've got a lot of questions when it comes to love." Wildwing joked as he sat back down.  
  
"I've never been in love before!" Dive said. "Is Angie the one? And if she is, how did you know?"  
  
"Wow, those are straight-to-the-point questions." Wildwing replied awkwardly. "To tell you the truth, neither Angie nor I know if we're meant to be together Dive. We've just became an item again. But as time goes on, she and I will find out and accept whatever it is."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Is that all?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"For now I guess." Nosedive replied.  
  
Wildwing was about to leave again when Dive stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Hey bro," Dive said.  
  
"Yeah?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I'll think about what you said." Nosedive replied.  
  
"Anytime Dive." Wildwing said, proceeding to the door. "Gonna join us for pizza? We got your favorite."  
  
"Later. I still need to think a little bit more." Dive replied.  
  
"Alright. I'll save ya a slice." Wildwing said.  
  
"Yeah, and make sure that Duke doesn't take the last slice. You remember what happened the last time." Dive said.  
  
"I'll make sure." Wildwing replied with a chuckle.  
  
Wildwing left Nosedive to sort out everything. Angela was in the mess hall chatting with Duke and Grin when Wildwing returned. Angela glanced at him as he took his place next to her.  
  
"Did you find out what's going on with Dive?" Angela asked, concerned.  
  
"Yep." Wildwing replied, taking a bite of pizza.  
  
"What was it?" Duke asked.  
  
"Mal just told him something he'd never expected to hear." Wildwing replied.  
  
"What did she say?" Duke asked.  
  
"From what Dive has told me, Mal has feelings for him." Wildwing replied.  
  
"She told Tanya and me at practice." Angela said, looking down at the crust of her finished pizza. "It's partly our fault."  
  
"Why?" Grin asked.  
  
"Tanya and I told her to admit how she felt about Dive inside herself. I guess she took the advice differently and thought we told her to tell him how she felt." Angela replied, looking at him. "I'm very concerned about her."  
  
"You should Angie, she's your sister." Duke said.  
  
Wildwing scanned the room for Mallory, but she wasn't in the room.  
  
"Speaking of your sister Ang, have you seen her?" Wildwing asked. "She's not here."  
  
"She didn't come when I told her that supper was ready." Angela replied.  
  
"Something must be wrong, especially if she was going to miss supper." Duke said.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her, to find out what's going on." Angela said.  
  
Angela took one last sip of her Pepsi before putting the empty cup on the counter. She got up and left, heading towards Mal's dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What could be wrong with Mallory that has Angela concerned about her? All that and more in chapter five!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. A Secret Heartbreak

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter five:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Angela arrived to Mallory's dorm, she heard quiet sobbing coming from inside. Angela knocked with caution.  
  
"Go away!" Mal said from inside.  
  
"Mallory! It's Angela! Please let me in, I'm worried sick about you!" Angela said.  
  
"State your concern though the door, then leave!" Mal said in an angry tone.  
  
"I'm not going to talk to the door Mal; I want to talk to you! Now open up!" Ang demanded.  
  
"Fine." Mal said.  
  
It was a couple of seconds before the door opened. Angela walked in, letting the door close behind her. She sat down on Mal's swivel desk chair.  
  
"Mal, I'm worried about you." Angela admitted. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It was a mistake going to speak to Nosedive again. He had the nerve to ask me why I was acting weird around him!" Mal replied.  
  
"That doesn't, quite help me in my answer." Angela said.  
  
Angela leaned forward in the chair, putting her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Let me rephrase the question." Angela said. "What has got you so upset?"  
  
"Dive's a complete jerk!" Mal said.  
  
"Explain." Angie said.  
  
"He has the nerve to ask me why I'm acting strange around him!" Mal said.  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Ang asked, kicking back again.  
  
"I'm just, so…I don't know." Mal replied.  
  
"It's more involved I guess." Angela said.  
  
"More than you'll ever know." Mal said.  
  
"So, tell me about it." Angela said.  
  
"These feelings for Nosedive are boggling my mind! I just told Dive how I felt. I felt so confused that I had to leave." Mal said.  
  
"Well, Nosedive's just as confused as you are. Wildwing just got done talking with him. Wildwing and I are both worried about you two." Angela said.  
  
Angela paused.  
  
"Have you ever been in love before?" She asked.  
  
"You of all people should know that answer. We lived together." Mal replied.  
  
"You never told me anything about your love life; it was the only part of your life that you kept me out of." Angela said. "Now answer the question."  
  
Mal paused.  
  
"I was. I was extremely in love with this man that I had just met in a club I was working at. His name was Siphon Leaven. He and I were together before I started military training. We were so in love with each other that the rest of the world didn't matter; only we did. We had plans on getting married and having children after my training. There was something wrong with him, something he hadn't told me." Mal said, brushing a tear away. "And we always told each other everything, no secret was kept. I told him about my life and he told me his, except for a memory, a memory that caused him pain. It was a Saturday, I came home to my apartment from training, and…"  
  
She stopped. Angela moved closer to Mallory and sat in front of her, holding her hands in hers, giving her support.  
  
"What happened to Siphon?" Angela asked.  
  
"He killed himself." Mal replied in one breath.  
  
"Oh my god." Angela said. "How?"  
  
"I came home, and I saw him sprawled out on my couch, it being soaked in blood, he literally blew his own head off. His eyes were looking at mine, as if he was still alive. There were pieces of brain matter all over the walls, the floor and the couch. The gun he had used had dropped from his hand and onto the floor. There was a suicide note, and a letter to me. In that letter, it explained everything. He told me that he'd always love me and that he was sorry for not telling me everything. Going though that was next to the hardest thing in my life." Mal replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry for not being there for you." Angela said.  
  
"It's okay. I managed. I thought that I would never love anyone again after Siphon. He was my last boyfriend on Puckworld. Since we've been here, something has awaked that part of me, that's why some people might have called me heartless, because I had been cruel and bitchy, especially to Nosedive." Mal explained. "These feelings I have for Dive has melted my 'ice cold' heart. It has made me realize that I can feel something for a man again."  
  
Angela couldn't help but to shed a few tears for Mallory's heartbreak. She quickly wiped those tears away.  
  
"I couldn't go though something like that. Why didn't you come find me? I wouldn't have let you go though this alone." Angela asked.  
  
"I did. My commando training increased somehow while I grieved over Siphon's death." Mallory replied.  
  
"Do you think that it would help Dive if he knew what you told me?" Angela asked.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him not to care about one damn word I said. It wouldn't register in that thick head of his." Mal replied. "That's why I was crying when you came around."  
  
Angela looked away for a couple seconds, to think. Then returned her eyes to Mallory's.  
  
"Can you tell me about Siphon?" Angela asked.  
  
"His style and attitude was a mix between Wildwing, Nosedive and Duke. He was stylish, like Duke, he was a kid at heart, like Nosedive and he was very brave. He made me laugh whenever I was upset. He'd tell these corny jokes that wouldn't make an ordinary person laugh, but the way he told jokes would make me laugh so hard that it would almost bruise my ribs. He had this look about him, that if he gave me 'the look' it'd make me melt like ice cream on a hot summer's day. He was a gentleman, like Wildwing. In his eyes, whenever there was a wrong, justice had to be served, or he wouldn't sleep until it was. You would have loved him, just the way I did." Mal replied.  
  
"That's what everyone looks for in a man." Angela said. "Do you find similar qualities in Nosedive that makes you feel the way you do for him?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yes." Mal replied.  
  
"Don't you feel better now that you've let it all out?" Angela asked.  
  
"I guess. I haven't told anyone about Siphon until now. I wasn't going to tell anyone for the rest of my life, so I could keep this a secret heartbreak, and that I would only have to go though it alone, with nobody's help and burdening others with my problems." Mal said.  
  
"It's good to tell someone about it. It's like lifting a heavy weight off your shoulders, a burden that you don't have to carry around all your life." Angela said.  
  
"I'm getting tired Ang, I'm going to turn in for the night." Mal yawned.  
  
"Alright." Angela said, giving Mal a hug. "Don't you want something to eat before bed?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Mal replied. "Thanks for listening."  
  
"Mallory McMallard, don't forget that I'm your sister, that I'll always love you, and that you can talk to me if you need to get something off your chest." Angela said.  
  
"I won't forget that, Angela McMallard." Mal said. "Plus I don't have a choice, I'm stuck with you."  
  
They shared a chuckle before Angela stood up.  
  
"Is it okay if I tell Wildwing?" Angela asked. "He's worried about you."  
  
"That's okay, but no one else." Mal said.  
  
"I promise." Angela said, giving Mal one last hug. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Mal said.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need anything?" Angela asked. "Like a glass of water, or a slice of pizza?"  
  
"I'm sure. I bet that Wildwing's waiting for you." Mal said.  
  
"Well, good night sis, sleep tight."  
  
"You too." Mal said.  
  
Angela smiled at Mal, turned around and left. Mal changed into nightwear, brushed her teeth, rolled the sheets back, climbed in, shut the lights off and went to sleep.  
  
Angela returned to the Mess Hall, only seeing Wildwing there. He turned around when he heard her footsteps.  
  
"Did you find out what's up with Mal?" Wildwing asked, giving Angela's cheek a gentle kiss.  
  
"She told me something, that she's never told anyone, a secret heartbreak that no one would have to know about except her. It was something that she's carried around with her for years." Angela replied.  
  
"What's that?" Wildwing asked.  
  
Angela sighed.  
  
"It's something I don't wish upon anyone. Mal had a boyfriend on Puckworld. His name was Siphon. But he was unlike any boyfriend that she had. She loved him to death, and he loved her in the same way. He would make her laugh at the corniest jokes. They planned to get married and having children after training had finished. She was doing her commando training, and she'd come home one weekend, and he found him dead. Something happened in his past that he didn't share with anyone, something traumatic. It ate at him until he couldn't live with anymore, so he committed suicide. He left a letter for Mallory, telling her everything that he would always love her and he apologized for doing what he did. Nosedive holds the same qualities as Siphon, that's why she has a crush on Dive." Angela explained, telling Mallory's story.  
  
"That's so sad." Wildwing said.  
  
"I asked her if telling Nosedive would make a difference. She said it wouldn't matter. I think it would." Angela said.  
  
"We could try." Wildwing said.  
  
"No, Mallory should be the one to tell him." Angela said. "She should make the effort of at least telling him her story. It would mean more coming from her than us."  
  
Wildwing got up.  
  
"It's getting late. It's time we turn in for the night, and wait to see what tomorrow brings, for all of us." Wildwing said.  
  
Wildwing guided Angela out of the mess hall with his hand brushing the small of her back. They went to their rooms, and to bed. They hoped that tomorrow would be brighter and better, bringing with it hopes not only for Mallory and Nosedive, but also for everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Mallory tell Nosedive about Siphon's death? Will this explain why Dive thinks that Mallory is heartless? That's in chapter six.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Mal and Dive, now an item

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Chapter Six  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nosedive's alarm went off the morning after. He looked at the clock, nine in the morning. But his thoughts were elsewhere. Nosedive changed into day clothes and went to the Mess Hall.  
  
The only people there were Angela and Wildwing. He sat down next to Angela, sandwiching her in between them. Angela looked over to her best friend.  
  
"Are you okay Dive?" Angela asked.  
  
"I'm okay Ang." Dive replied.  
  
"Thank god, you had me worried for a while." Angela said.  
  
Angela looked at the clock.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to go. I promised Mallory I'd go to the mall with her for what promises to be a mix of a mall crawl with great shopping conditions." Angela said.  
  
"How's Mal?" Dive asked. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings."  
  
"It wasn't you Dive, it was something else that made her upset last night." Wildwing replied.  
  
Angela and Wildwing exchanged two quick kisses then Angela was gone. Nosedive watched his brother carefully, hoping to learn something. Wildwing sat back down, but Nosedive couldn't stop looking at him.  
  
"What's that look for?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"I'm studying you with Ang." Nosedive replied. "I wish I could do what you did with Angie."  
  
"You will, someday, not with Angie, but with someone really special." Wildwing said.  
  
"What was wrong with Mal that she was so pissed off at me?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"It wasn't you, something reminded her of her past and it made her upset." Wildwing replied.  
  
"Can you tell me about it?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"It's up to Mallory, not us. Angie and I have agreed that we wouldn't, that she would be the one to, it's her past, and if she chooses to, she will." Wildwing replied.  
  
"This sucks." Nosedive said. "Why wouldn't she tell me now?"  
  
"She thinks it wouldn't register in your head, that it wouldn't make a difference to you." Wildwing replied. "It's up to her."  
  
Angela and Mallory hit the major clothing outlets. While shopping, Angela decided to bring up Siphon.  
  
"Mal, I've got a question." Angela said.  
  
"What is it?" Mallory asked  
  
"Are you going to tell Dive about Siphon?" Angela asked.  
  
"I don't know the answer to that, Angie." Mallory replied, looking though the season's fashions.  
  
"Well, if you and Dive move to the next level, after he confesses his feelings, you might want to let him know. Besides, he's going to ask questions about your past boyfriends." Angela said.  
  
"You never had that problem." Mal said. "You and Wildwing have been dating off and on for a long time. You didn't have a boyfriend on the off times, did you?"  
  
Angela looked away, blushing a little.  
  
"You did!" Mal said, answering her own question. "Who was it?"  
  
"Canard." Angela replied. "Wildwing knows and we didn't last long because I was still in love with Wildwing. We were and still are in love, like you and Siphon."  
  
"So you're saying that I should tell Nosedive about Siphon?" Mal asked.  
  
"Wildwing wanted to tell Nosedive, but I told him that you need to make the effort, not us. He wasn't my boyfriend." Angela replied.  
  
"I guess you're right." Mal said.  
  
"Tanya would have told you the same thing. Now let's head home." Angela said.  
  
Mallory and Angela went home with their goodies. Mal couldn't stop thinking about what Angela had said while putting clothes way.  
  
'You need to make the effort, not us.' Mallory thought, Angela's words ringing though her head. 'He's going to ask questions.'  
  
More of Angela's words were ringing though her head as she put the rest of her new clothes in her closet. Then she headed for Nosedive's room, to talk to him. She knocked on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" Dive asked.  
  
"It's Mal." Mallory replied. "I want to apologize for last night."  
  
"Door's unlocked, you can let yourself in." Dive said.  
  
She opened the door and let herself in. She spotted Dive in the same spot she had left him last night.  
  
"Did you get any breakfast at all?" Mal asked.  
  
"I did." Dive replied. "I talked to Wildwing and Angela too. Then I returned here and played video games."  
  
"Dive, I need to tell you something." Mal said as she sat down on the couch  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Mal took in a deep breath before starting her story.  
  
"I was upset last night because something reminded me of someone from my past. He was my boyfriend." Mal replied.  
  
"You're seeing someone on earth?" Dive asked.  
  
"No, he was on Puckworld." Mal replied.  
  
"What did he do to you, beat you? Rape you?" Dive asked.  
  
"No, he killed himself." Mal replied. "His name was Siphon. We were so in love that nothing existed but us. We were in a relationship for almost a couple of years; we started dating before I even went into the military, no one else knew about him, not even my sister. We had plans to get married and have kids after my training. All those plans we had died with him the day he took his life." Mal explained.  
  
The room went silent.  
  
"I had come back to my apartment one Saturday after training. He was lying dead on my couch; he had blown his head off. On my coffee table, there were two letters, a suicide note, and a letter for me. In my letter, he told me why he shot himself, that he loved me forever and that he was sorry for not being completely open about everything. After the funeral and burial services, I went right back to training, working harder so I wouldn't have to think about his death. I later moved out of that apartment and into another one, right before the Saurians hit." She continued.  
  
"Why'd he do it?" Dive asked.  
  
"He saw his mother kill his father, and she turned the gun on herself. His mother had gone psycho. After that, he went to live with his grandparents, so he had a better life than me, because he lived with loving guardians." Mal replied.  
  
"Mal, that's horrible." Nosedive said.  
  
"I didn't want to tell anyone until last night." Mal said.  
  
"Who else did you tell?" Dive asked.  
  
"Ang, then she told Wildwing." Mal replied.  
  
There was another few seconds of silence.  
  
"Is this why you've always seemed to be heartless?" Dive asked.  
  
"Yes. After that I though I'd never feel anything for anyone after Siphon's death. After being here for two years, I've come to realize that I've got feelings for someone, for you. And after his death I began to take things very seriously." Mal replied.  
  
There was a long silence  
  
"Do you have feelings for me?"  
  
That caught him off guard, but was expecting that question.  
  
"Yes." Dive replied. "I do."  
  
Nosedive waited for a reaction, but didn't get one very quickly. She looked down to the floor.  
  
"You're the most attractive duck on earth, I've never felt this way before, about anyone of my ex girlfriends." Dive said.  
  
"You had girlfriends?" Mal asked, letting out a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I had a couple of girlfriends, but I was never in love with them, like I'm in love with you." Dive replied. "I never said anything because I thought that you would ask Duke out instead of me because I thought you'd find him more, attractive."  
  
"Duke? I don't think so Dive. He's not my type." Mal said. "And besides, we're around the same age, so it won't matter."  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"What do we do from here?" Mal asked.  
  
"Will you go out with me to a movie and dinner sometime?" Dive asked in reply.  
  
"Yes. I will. Just name the time and the place and I'll be there." Mal replied.  
  
"Coolella!" Dive said.  
  
Mal surprised Nosedive with a kiss. He blinked twice before he actually participated in the kiss. After that, he smiled. Mal got up off the couch and was about to leave…  
  
"Mal, wait!" Dive said.  
  
"What is it?" Mal asked.  
  
"Is tomorrow okay, for that movie?" Dive asked.  
  
"Sure." Mal replied.  
  
Mallory blew him a kiss, seeing that he had caught it, she left the room with a big smile displayed on her face for the entire world to see. Nosedive lay back on his couch, smiling. Everything was going to go great for him, now that Mallory was his girlfriend, a long awaited dream had finally became reality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I'm still thinking about a sequel to this story. I'll just wait and see how the reviews are and what people think of the story. 


End file.
